


The Puppet King

by visions_of_red



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visions_of_red/pseuds/visions_of_red
Summary: This is the piece for the fanfic The Puppet King, written by watchherrise for the 2018 After Camlann Big Bang





	The Puppet King

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to work on, mainly because I'd never taken something coloured realistically this far and I also learned a lot in the process. I'm glad I was able to contribute to this year's ACBB and watchherrise's amazing work!  
> Go read the fic! https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882876


End file.
